A reversing valve is often used in heat pumps to facilitate the changing the direction of refrigerant flow and thereby change the heat pump's refrigeration mode between cooling and heating. Typically the reversing valve includes or is coupled to a solenoid that when energized, causes the refrigerant to flow in one direction, and when de-energized, cause the refrigerant to flow in another direction.